casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairies (SH)
Placeholder page until we actually make a template for species. The average height of a typical fairy is about that of a human but some variants can be shorter or taller. Alvs are around 7-8ft tall and Cait Siths are around 3-4ft tall. Pixies Pixies are a rare subspecies of Fairy that mainly stick to themselves, they are incredibly short and some theorise they can even turn themselves invisible. They are not known to be particularly aggressive and are actually a fairly peaceful species. Pixies are herbivorous, their two main food sources are gathering - fruits, nuts, berries etc - and farming. While they do not eat animals, they are still willing to use animal products (although some of the older generations of pixies are opposed to this as well) an example of this is how they raise bees for honey. The location of a few major Pixie forests have been documented by the Fairies but they keep this knowledge secret from members of the other races. Should someone find themselves stumbling into a Pixie forest, they are likely to not see anything, as the Pixies are masters of Illusion magic and will disguise their homes as trees, rocks and other wildlife. Pixie illusion magic is much more potent than typical illusion magic. It not only tricks the eyes but the other senses as well, you can see, hear, smell, touch and even taste a Pixie's illusion if they so desire (they can't accurately create something they have not personally experienced, however). Another ability that pixies seem to possess is a form of limited clairvoyance, they instinctively know when someone is coming, how something works, the reaction someone is likely to display to one of their tricks and other such effects. It is not all-powerful and can be unreliable at times, especially in regards to powerful magic casters who are protected against such effects. Pixies live in 'Tribes', a tribe is usually comprised of a couple of Pixie families and multiple tribes can usually be found occupying a single forest. Interactions between tribes within the same forest are common but it is rare for Pixies of other forests to interact at all. As a general rule Pixies have a distaste for technology, if you use something technological in the presence of a Pixie they are likely to 'mess' with it, unplugging wires, taking key components, turning it off or just taking the device in its entirety. It's impressive that for a species that has nothing to do with technology, they are surprisingly talented at figuring out how it works and how to stop it from doing so. Technology isn't the only reason that a Pixie might mess with you. They are natural tricksters and love confusing people, especially when said people don't even know the Pixies are there in the first place. There are rumours about a tribe of bloodthirsty Pixies usually referred to as 'Blood Pixies' or 'Tiny Orcs', they are extremely aggressive and almost impossible to reason with. While it has not been confirmed if they actually exist, should you encounter one, do not attempt to fight it. You can't kill, what you can't see. Category:SH Category:Species